


Under The Stars

by valkysrie



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Bellamy has a surprise for Clarke on Valentine's day.-inspired by this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0mhVpvjLP0





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaclyn & Marcella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jaclyn+%26+Marcella).



> let's just pretend this isn't 3 days late oops

                Bellamy was freaking out as he placed the ratty and worn-down blanket on the sand for the fifth time. The wind was higher than normal, and everything wasn’t going accordingly to his plan. Clarke would be back in less than an hour and he still had to set up the food and talk to her mom about something. To say he was stressed would be an understatement.

                “Calm down big brother, Clarke’s going to love it no matter what because she loves you.” Bellamy gave Octavia a grateful look before hammering stakes into the blanket, so it wouldn’t fly off again. He figured he should’ve done that in the first place.

                “Do you think she’ll say yes?” He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Octavia gave him an ‘ _are you serious?’_ look before rolling her eyes.

                “Yes, Bell. Why would she say no? You guys have been through so much together to get to this point. There’s no way she wouldn’t happily say yes.” She smiled, pulling him into an embrace.

                “Thanks, O.” He smiled, again feeling immensely grateful that they had finally found peace within each other and were able to talk like this again.

               

                Bellamy walked nervously to Abby’s cabin. His hands were sweaty, and his heartbeat felt like it was running a marathon.

                “Abby?” He called out, standing outside the tent, knocking lightly.

                “Come in.”

                “I uh- I need to ask you something.” He rushed out, shaking the loose curls from his eyes. She looked up at him from where she sat at her desk and raised her eyebrows.

                “I love your daughter very much. Clarke has been my best friend since before you even landed on Earth and it would be an honor if you’d allow me to spend the rest of my life with her. I’d like to marry her, Ms. Griffin. I know it’s not traditional, but Monty and Raven helped me forge this ring out of old drop ship scraps and sure, it’s not the best and it’s actually a little crooked and might not even fit but-”

                “Bellamy.” Abby laughed, interrupting him. “Of course, you can ask Clarke to marry you, I have seen you guys go through hell and back to get to here. You guys both deserve this, and I know she loves you as much as you love her.” Her grin was wide as she stood up and walked towards him.

                “Thank you, it means a lot.”

                “I know you’re a good man for Clarke and you guys make each other happy. I haven’t seen Clarke smile the way she does around you since before her father died. You guys both deserve to be happy.” Abby pulled Bellamy in for a hug.

                Bellamy knows that technically he didn’t need Abby’s blessing, but it felt nice to know she thought he was good enough for Clarke. He said goodbye and Abby and now all he had to do was wait for Raven to come back with Clarke. She had taken her to go visit Wells who lived about two miles away from the rest of the camp. Wells and Raven had gotten married around three years ago and decided that it was time to get away from everyone else so had set up their home by the fountain. It was a beautiful place and Bellamy hoped someday soon he and Clarke could live like that.

                “Yeah, I know! I didn’t think it was possible for her to get any cuter.” He heard Raven gush. Bellamy turned his head and noticed Clarke saying goodbye to Raven as she walked down towards him.

                Clarke looked beautiful, she always did of course, but today she seemed to be glowing, her blue sweater made her even bluer eyes shine brightly under the night stars and Bellamy really was overwhelmed by everything about her. How had he gotten so lucky? He asked himself this at least twice every day.

                “How was your day?” He asked, kissing her forehead.

                “It was great. I had missed Wells, it was nice being able to see to him and Luna is just the cutest. Bell, she’s already walking!” Clarke loved babies and she loved Wells and Raven’s little girl more than anything. It made Bellamy’s heart swell when he saw how she acted around her.

                “I’ll have to make a trip up there soon to see them.” Clarke nodded before wrapping her arms around him.

                “I missed you today. Also, there’s something I have to tell you.” She smiled, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling under the moonlight. Gods, she was everything.

                “Oh yeah?” He teased.

                “So, I heard from Wells that today is February 14th. I know he’s been keeping track of the days since we landed but I didn’t realize he had been this thorough. Anyway, this is a day that people used to celebrate their love for one another.” Bellamy only smiled, having already been given this information.

                “There was a Roman deity, Cupid who had wings and would fly around shooting people with his arrow of love or whatever.”

                “Wow, I love when you talk roman mythology to me, Clarke,” Bellamy smirked. Clarke rolled her eyes and slapped his chest playfully.

                “I thought we could celebrate somehow.” Her pinks were tinted pink and he realized she was shy asking him for this.

                “I have a surprise for you.” Clarke smiled and tilted her head in curiosity.

                “What is it?”

                “You’ll see when we get there, come on.” He grabbed her hand and started towards the river he and Octavia had been at earlier.

                So far everything was perfect. The stars were shining brightly in the sky and it wasn’t too cold. That’s a start. Bellamy felt around in his pocket for the ring and sighed with relief. Thank god he hadn’t forgotten.

 

                “Bellamy, I-” Clarke gasped as she took in the picnic by the sea, her hands covered her mouth as she walked towards it. “You did this just for me?” Bellamy almost laughed, she was still unsure of his love for her even when he loved her more than anything in this world, with the exception of his sister of course.

                “Anything for you, Princess.” He smiled, pulling her down on the blanket. “Have a drink with me?” Bellamy pulled out two cups he stole from the bar and an old bottle of win he knew Jaha had been saving, just not for him. He’d worry about that later though.

                “Where’d you get this?” Clarke smirked, holding the glass as he poured the wine. “Looks a little like Jaha’s secret bottle.” Her voice was laced with amusement as she spoke.

                “I’m sure he won’t miss it; besides, we can just fill it up with some of Monty’s moonshine. Doubt he’ll notice the difference.”

                Clarke giggled lightly, and Bellamy swore it sounded like a song.

                “We’re finally having this drink, huh?” Clarke said taking a sip of the wine and making a face. “Bellamy, this taste like shit. Oh my god, dude.” Bellamy looked at her in surprise before bringing the cup up to his lips and taking a small drink and almost spitting it out.

                “I guess some wine doesn’t taste better with age.” He chuckled, taking his and Clarke’s cups and pouring them out.

                “Guess not.” She smiled. “Where did you find these?” Clarke asked, pointing to the strawberries in bewilderment. They hadn’t been able to find any for years.

                “Wells and Monty had been growing them for a couple of months.” Clarke smiled widely before taking a huge bite out of one, almost taking the whole thing into her mouth.

                Clarke’s hair was a mess from the wind and she had red juices from the strawberries all over her face and Bellamy smiled softly at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was an angel.

                “Clarke?” She turned towards him, her face still stuffed with strawberries and smiled. Gods, she was perfect. “I have to ask you something.” Bellamy’s hands began to sweat, and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. This is it.

                Bellamy pulls out the ring and grabs both of Clarke’s hands. He sees her eyes soften and instantly knows everything is going to be okay.

                “I’m not really good at speeches, that was always your thing.” Clarke laughed lightly, her eyes filling up with tears. “I think even before we got together, there was still something about us that transcended friendship, it was almost as if you were already apart of my family. I’ve always loved you, Clarke. There were, of course, days where things were hard but even after everything, we found each other again and found ourselves. You’ve made me believe that I deserve good things and that I deserve love. You made me forgive myself because even after every stupid thing I did, you forgave me. I’ve already spent most of my life loving you, so, Clarke Griffin, will you marry me and let me continue to love you for the rest of my life.”

                Clarke was fully crying now, her smile radiating, even in the dark, he had truly never seen something so beautiful.

                “Of course, Bellamy. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She jumped into his arms, knocking him on his back and kissed him. It was the best kiss they had ever shared, and Bellamy couldn’t believe he got to spend the rest of his life loving her.

                He didn’t use to think he deserved happiness but looking at that ring on Clarke’s finger and the smile on her face made him believe anything was possible.


End file.
